Sixty Mile Smile
by Swizzlesticks101
Summary: One shot complete. Alex and Piper have an interesting flight. I do not own any characters etc. hope you enjoy. Rated M for language and sexual content.


**One shot complete. Alex and Piper have an interesting flight. I do not own any characters etc. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for language and sexual content.**

The sunshine broke through the curtains as Alex untangled her limbs and stretched. Her arms and legs had a pleasant familiar ache, a reminder of the night before. She had woken just before her alarm and silenced it before it's shrill sound had the chance to wake Piper who was still fast asleep next to her. Her blonde hair spewed messily across the pillow and her arm lay possessively around Alex's waist. Alex smiled as she took in Pipers carefree slumbering form. Piper has changed Alex's world, from the chance meeting in the bar to Pipers pursuit of her even after her fateful meeting with Sylvie. Alex Vause had fallen in love with Piper and this prospect both scared and excited her. The industry Alex worked in demanded her to live life by the motto 'trust no one', but Piper, with her innocent carefree attitude had chipped away at Alex's resolve and had truly taken up residence in her heart.

Reaching to the nightstand for her glasses Alex picked up her phone and began reading her emails, a few work related and one from her mum catching her daughter up on the most recent family news. Alex sent her mum a quick reply, and confirming that she and Piper would be spending Thanksgiving with her next month. Whilst on her phone Alex decided to complete their online check in, staring intently at the seat map to ensure she had secured her and Piper the best places. Noticing the time she gently kissed Piper on the cheek to wake her. A small groan escaped Pipers lips but she made no attempt to open her eyes. Having dealt with sleepy morning Piper before Alex knew a sure fire way of waking her. She grabbed the covers and threw them off Pipers body and on to the floor before making a hasty retreat to the shower. Smiling to herself as she turned on the warm jets of water Alex slipped out of her shorts and into the shower. A minute later she heard the door open and was pleased to see Piper wasn't as pissed as she could have been. Stepping into the shower her arms encircled Pipers waist.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you babe but we can't miss that flight"

"that was a pretty shitty way to wake a girl"

Piper replied whilst stoking her fingers up and down Alex's toned arms relishing as the warm water hit her back, having successfully manoeuvred Alex round without her even realising Piper began to kiss Alex passionately, Alex responded eagerly and dropped her hands to rest of Pipers hips. They really did need to catch that flight but surely a quickie couldn't hurt? Alex continued to kiss Piper until Piper forcefully backed Alex right into the freezing cold tiles wall behind her, Alex let out a small yelp as Piper giggled

"call it payback for my morning wake up call"

Alex smiled back, god this girl would be the death of her she thought to herself. For all of her tough exterior Piper made Alex melt an experience she had never encountered with any of her previous girlfriends however long or short lived their relationships.

Piper and Alex finished their shower without further incident, both conscious of the time. As Piper finished her final packing Alex rang for a cab to take them to the airport. Being on a transatlantic flight meant they had to be at the airport for a number of hours prior to departure. Once they were checked in and their bags dropped the pair visited the duty free, Alex treating Piper to a pair of rather stylish aviator Ray-bans along with a bottle of her favourite perfume. Shopping complete they both made their way to the gate coffees in hand and began what was one of their favourite past times, people watching. Alex always made up the most raunchy back stories for people in an attempt to make Piper blush. The coffee soon caught up with Pipers bladder and she made her excuses and went to the bathroom, on returning to the lounge she found a dark haired young business man trying disastrously to flirt with Alex. Walking over deliberately slowly Piper saw a mischievous glint in Alexs eye, she soon knew why as when she neared her seat she felt Alexs strong arms around her waist pulling her onto her lap, rather than allowing her to return to her chair a small squeal escaped Pipers mouth as Alex made the true object of her desire be known to the man. After what was, Piper thought to herself, quite a full on public display of affection she slid herself off Alexs lap, contenting herself to rest her head on her shoulder. The PDA seemed to have had quite an effect on the man as he scuttled away from the pair.

Half an hour later and the pair had safely boarded the plane. Alex taking the window seat and Piper taking the aisle. Although she would never admit it Piper was a little nervous of flying, a fact not gone unnoticed by Alex who always subtly soothed the younger blonde and always made sure she took the window seat initially, knowing that Piper liked to swap once they were safely up in the air.

They both chose a comedy to watch as they settled in for the long flight. Being a night flight their meal and drinks were both served relatively quickly as the flight attendants liked to dim the lights and settle people down as early as possible. Once the meal carts were clear from the aisles Alex excused herself and using the opportunity to squeeze passed Piper said she was going to stretch her legs, she set off down the aisle towards the back of the plane. Nonchalantly making her way from the first class all the way to the economy seats Alex used the bathroom and made her way back to Piper. On returning to their seats she saw that Piper, true to form had moved to the window seat. Before sitting down Alex stretched up to retrieve her hoodie from her bag that she had placed in the over head locker. Smirking as she knew Piper had enjoyed the brief flash of flesh from her toned stomach as her top had ridden up when she stretched. Equally pleased with herself as she knew the businessman who had flirted with her in the airport was sat in the opposite side of the aisle and had taken a prolonged look at her arse.

"You doing ok? Do you want your hoodie or the blanket?"

Alex was aware how cold night flights could get and Piper wore only a simple summer dress, arguing that it was hot where they were leaving and hot where they were going to.

"No I'm good thanks", she smiled back at Alex before snuggling into her shoulder and settling down to watch the film.

Twenty minutes later and Alex had convinced Piper to cover up with a blanket, smirking as her plan began to fall into place.

Alex began subtly enough, a hand placed innocently on her knee under the blanket, when this drew no protest from Piper or suspicion from any of the other travellers she began to trace random patterns onto the soft skin. Gradually becoming more bold and daring. She heard Pipers breath hitch as her fingers neared the top of her thigh.

"You ever heard of the Mile High Club?" Alex asked.

Piper through her head back so that she could stare directly at Alex, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Oh come on Pipes, loads of people do it".

"What , no, we'll get in to trouble", Piper exclaimed whilst trying to move away from Alexs tantalising touch.

Alex snuggled closer in towards Piper, "come on everyones asleep or watching a film, I can be... discrete... if you can?"

Piper didn't reply her mind was now a whirl with the delicious sensations Alexs touch was causing.

"No Alex, we can't. Can't you just wait till we land and theres, you know, a bed?"

"Pah, since when have you been so fond of being restricted to a bed?"

Alex began to whisper tales of what she had or would like to do to Piper, these became increasing raunchy and a blush began to form on Pipers cheeks. Alex had now turned her body so she was practically on her side, so her body blocked the view from any prying eyes. She nuzzled the soft skin on Pipers neck and continued to describe just what she wanted to do to Piper, this time she became more daring and her finger tips glanced over the fabric of Pipers panties.

Pipers eye lids flickered as she inhaled Alexs unique scent and her body responded to her voise and touch. Alex planted two soft delicate kisses onto Pipers neck, a move she knew she would find hard to resist.

Alexs fingers found more purchase and she began to rub Piper throught the material, smiling when she found how damp the fabric had become.

"Alex", the word faltered on Pipers lips. "How will we do this?" she said as she tried to shift in her seat to give Alex more room.

"Get up and go to the toilet at the rear of the plane, the one with the baby changing sign, don't lock the door I'll follow you down"

"What?"

"If anyone asks you're just stretching your legs".

Pipers scarambled to her feet and made her way to the cubicle. Alex had stood to let her pass and as soon as the flight attendant had passed her she began making her way down the aisle too. She knocked gently on the door and slid in next to Piper locking the door firmly behind them.

Before she could say anything Piper felt Alexs lips on her own, the kiss was urgent, hungry and full of pent up passion. Wishing to continue with her graphic description of what Alex wanted to do to Piper she span her around so that her back was flush against Alexs breast. Alex wasted no time in planting sloppy kisses on Pipers neck snaking her hand round and into the top of her dress grasping her breast and kneading it roughly, her other hand snaked round her wasit and hitched the hem of her dress up. Pipers eyes were focussed on the mirror directly in front of them she caught Alexs gaze just as she felt her fingers delve in past the elastic of her panties. She smiled as she felt Alex fingers quickly gather some of the wetness that had been pooling between her thighs, her fingers circled her clit and she felt her nipples harden further. As quickly as the fingers had delved in they were gone again, she felt Alex tugging at the sides of the material.

Whilst spinning her round so they faced one another again she husked "these need to go"

Alex flipped the lid of the toilet down and sat down as Piper quickly slid her panties down in the cramped space. Alex pulled her onto her lap she straddled her facing her, they bagen to kiss again, the urgency still there, pulling away Alex quickly undid the buttons at the top of Pipers dress and slid the shoulders down, she smiled as she took in the sight before her, Pipers nipples were like bullets holding the light lace of her bra taut. Alex drew her bra straps down and with them the cups. She palmed one breast whilst she took the other in her mouth sucking and pulling on the hard nub. A loud moan left Pipers lips.

"Shhh, we're going to have to be quiet Pipes" Alex smiled up at girlfriend. Not wishing to waste any time Alex moved her fingers inbetween Pipers legs, she smiled as she knew Piper was more than ready. Slowly running her fingers the length of her slit before plunging two fingers deep inside of her eager girlfriend. Piper gasped and moved her hands to grasp onto anything she could, with one hand on Alexs shoulder she began to run her fingers over the pale skin of Alexs breasts. Rocking to match Alexs rhythm she whispered "More!" eager to oblige Alex placed both hands together stretching her index and middle fingers out whilst curling her other fingers round in the same way a child would make an imaginary gun. Knowing this was more than Piper would be expecting she slowly slid her way back in, Piper smiled and gasped "oo that feels so good".

Although Alex had not yet experimented with Piper she had to admit she had always been fond of being restrained, handcuffs, scarves it didn't matter on those occasions when Alex felt comfortable to relinquish her power, being tied up turned her on. She had joked with Piper it made her become more imaginative and her current position was no exception to this rule. Piper once again began to rock herself to match Alexs rhythm. Aching for her to touch her clit, she wasn't disappointed as she felt both of Alexs thumbs neither touching her clit directly but rather sliding either side. Piper riding her fingers was turning Alex on and she buried her face back into her breasts tugging once more on her nipple with her lips. A sudden jolt of turbulence caught both of them by surprise, Piper couldn't help but yell out as her nipple was tugged violently and Alexs fingers were forced deeper inside. Piper could now see Alexs nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt, she ran her fingers through Alexs hair whilst tracing the swell of her breast with her free hand. Knowing how sensitive Alexs breasts were she was happy with the response she elicited as a wave of goose pimples cover Alexs bare arms. Unable to hold back any longer Alexs thumbs now traced fast random circular patterns over and around and across Pipers clit. This was almost too much for Pipers as her arms flailed around before her hand settled and she tugged at her own nipple as she felt the familiar release building in the pit of her stomach she threw her head back as the waves of a powerful orgasm flooded over her. As she felt Pipers walls clench around her fingers Alex helped bring her down from her high slowing the movement of her thumbs until she was enveloped by Pipers arms as she sunk her head into Alexs neck. Aware that Piper would still be very sensitive she slowly and gently removed her fingers as Piper lifted her hips from Alexs lap.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club kid"

"That was...that was just ... wow!"

Alex smiled back, "come on we'd best get out of here" helping Piper to stand on shaky legs she quickly pocketed her discarded panties.

To her horror when Piper opened the door to exit there was a flight attendant close by, she turned her head at the noise. Feeling Alexs hand in the small of her back urging her forward gave her the courage to exit the cubicle.

"Are you okay there? You seem a little flushed" the attendant asked.

Yes yes I'm fine", Piper stammered as she felt her face flush once more

"Turbulence" she heard Alex speak up whilst feeling herself being pushed forward passed the woman, "made her a little tense, I was just helping her out in there" as the pair quickly tried to make their way back to their seats.

"Lucky lady" the attendant whispered.

Alex simply smiled and fired back her trademark wink.

 **AN-Hope you have enjoyed this one shot, please feel free to review.**


End file.
